The Taming of the Goliath
by Lone Beast
Summary: Since there isn't enough of Hulk in bondage and Thanos is a Thaddy, I made this piece of smut where Thanos dominates Hulk. There's some kinda hardcore stuff (depends on your definition of hardcore) and if you're into masculinity and BDSM, you will like this. If you're not, don't waste your time. Except if you're here for the laughs. I hope you enjoy since this is my first smut.


"He's secured." Corvus Glaive said.

This brought a satisfied smile to Thanos' face. Smile of a predator that caught his prey.

"Thank you, Corvus. And Cull. I knew you were right for this job." The Mad Titan responded as he tapped them both on the shoulder. They saluted.

"Leave now. I'll take over." Thanos ordered.

"Yes, sir." Corvus said as Cull let out a grunt and they both left down the hall of the spaceship. Thanos was left alone in front of a large metal door. Behind these doors was something he was rather curious about. Something he has been waiting to do ever since he heard of The Green Goliath. It was the Goliath himself, captured, at the mercy of Thanos. The powerful Hulk as his new toy.

There were two reasons Thanos was excited about this: humiliating Hulk and showing who the real boss is and finally finding someone who fits his body type. Someone who will be a match for his roughness. Someone made for him.

Thanos pressed the button near the door and they lifted up. They revealed one of the most arousing things Thanos has ever seen. The metal door revealed the almighty Hulk spread-eagled on a web of chains Thanos has made just for him. His wrists, waist and ankles were tied with some of those chains, holding him in the air. His pants were still on. Good. Thanos wanted to see the look on Hulk's face when he tears them off. Also, Hulk was still unconscious. If the serum works as expexcted, he should wake up in a couple of minutes.

Thanos spent those couple of minutes admiring the fantastic creation that Hulk was. This perfect animal, this savage beast, built unrealistically strong. Except for the brutish face (which Thanos admired too), he was a masterpiece of nature. Thanos reached his hand for Hulk and touched his abs. He could already feel his own cock fighting to get out as he stroked the hair on his abs and moved on to the bush on his huge green chest. Thanos took a deep, broken breath when he touched the Goliath's nipple as his cock threatened to break out of his pants.

Thanos took the upper part of the armour off, revealing his big, strong, purple torso. He wanted to be naked with Hulk and feel his naked body on his own naked body, but before that, he knelt down to take a look at his legs. He squeezed the rock-hard muscles on Hulk's down and lowered down to his feet. Damn, everything about this beast screamed "masculinity" and his feet were no different. Rough-looking, but shaped up and gorgeous in that precise way. Thanos liked all of Hulk's brutish parts. They gave the masculinity and savagery a new layer. Thanos couldn't tell what was it that attracted him so much about that. Was it the simplicity, opposite from his own fucked-upness? Or was it just some kind of a sick attraction to the animalistic and primitive that had no meaning? Whatever it was, he couldn't deny that Hulk was the best example of a male that he could find.

"Feet on the floor." Thanos said into the remote controller of his mechanic web of chains. Hulk was now standing restrained face to face with Thanos when he started quietly groaning and slowly shaking his head. In that moment, Thanos passionately put his arms around Hulk's back and kissed him. He still felt the bulge on his pants growing stronger and stronger as he let Hulk's mouth become one with his own, tasting every bit he could reach, attacking him with his tongue while their bodies touched like they were so perfectly made for each other. Thanos wanted to get the most out of this moment while Hulk was still waking up and was too groggy to realize what's going on. He touched the strong muscles on Hulk's back while kissing, so hard and stiff to the touch and so pleasant. When their nipples suddenly touched each other, Thanos backed away, biting Hulk's lips for the big finish and semi-gently slapping his ass, causing him to wake up. He didn't want to climax too soon. Actually, the best was yet to come.

Hulk opened his eyes wide, looking surprised. He tried to move, only to realize he's restrained. He started struggling like a wild ape (not that there was usually much of a difference). Then he looked at Thanos and his smirking face.

"LET HULK GO!" Hulk yelled out. With each failed attempt of breaking free of the chains, he struggled harder and harder. But the harder he struggled, the more the chains seemed to tighten and imprint on his green skin.

"Stand still if you do not want to bleed out." Thanos explained to him as if explaining to a toddler. Hulk, however, grew increasingly angry and wouldn't listen.

"LET HULK OR HULK SMASH YOU!" Hulk yelled with spit flying out of his mouth. A drop fell on Thanos' face, which just further aroused him. It didn't help that the smell of Hulk's sweat filled the entire room as he struggled.

"HULK ANGRY!" Hulk continued to yell, trying hard to break the chains. But for the first time in a long time, he wasn't strong enough. Hulk's furious yells transformed into a bunch of inarticulate animalistic noises. He reminded Thanos of a gorilla. While this was happening, Thanos just continued to smile. Everything was going by the plan. And what's bondage without gagging?

Thanos walked to the nearby table where another one of his machines for the occasion laid. He took a fist-sized, black ball of goo and swung it towards Hulk's face. It went just as planned and the hard goo fell right into Hulk's mouth, filling them completely and muffling the noises. The goo proceeded to spread around his head to hold tight onto his mouth and not fall out. He was helpless. Thanos knew he couldn't keep his pants on for much longer as he listened to the green beast's muffled yells and looked at the slime going down from his mouth to his shiny, sweaty chest and abs, lifting up and down from the Goliath's heavy breaths. Thanos moved closer to Hulk again, facing him, looking deep into his eyes. Hulk, of course, tried to attack him, but only ended up making more noise. Thanos licked the slime off the hardened goo in Hulk's mouth, followed down his chin and ended up on the neck. He couldn't wait to get to the chest, but first he pressed his lips on Hulk's neck and sucked it as hard as possible, even biting it a little bit. Hulk groaned, moaned, rumbled and tumbled, but all with no success as Thanos left a nice, big hickey on his emerald green skin. Hulk was going crazy.

"You know what?" Thanos spoke out. "You're still too loud. I have another surprise for you." Thanos winked and approached the table again to come back with some sort of a flat, elastic, black wrap. Hulk squeezed his muscles and he still wasn't giving up, not knowing it just aroused Thanos more and more.

"Let me break it down to you." Hulk stopped groaning and started breathing heavily. "I will put this around your mouth and when I click this little button, it will squeeze around them and hold them tight. So you can yell all you want, but I'll barely hear a thing. Just wanted you to know that."

"OOOMPH! CHONGHMP!" Hulk screamed in his gag as Thanos was delivering on his promise. Hulk suddenly felt the gag connecting to his skin. The only sounds he could let out now were weird, muffled, higher-pitched noises. Thanos chuckled at them. It was the first step towards The Green Goliath's true humiliation.

"Now be prepared for more." Thanos said as he finally unbuckled his armored pants and let his swollen cock finally get out as he also got out of the rest of the armor in full, naked glory. He stepped out and touched the chilly ground with his bare feet. Hulk widened his eyes in terror and that was the first time Thanos saw a flash of fear in Hulk's eyes, but it was only for a second and Hulk started to play the tough guy again, continuing to struggle. Thanos held his own rock-hard cock in his hand and pulled the skin further down to get ready. He was already quietly moaning when he did it a few more times. But he wanted to blow his load off inside of Hulk's gigantic, tight green ass.

"Why the look of surprise?" Thanos asked playfully. "The worst is yet to come."

He could see Hulk's anxiety. He didn't struggle as hard, so he just breathed heavily in anticipation.

"What do we have here?" Thanos naughtily smiled at Hulk as he reached into his pants.

Hulk was genuinely afraid now, struggling more than ever. However, one quick movement of Thanos' hand and the Goliath was left with his own goliath and a satisfyingly hairy, sweaty and big ballsack exposed, hanging in the air. Naked and embarrassed, he was at the Titan's mercy. Clearly ashamed, he started struggling again, acting brave and raging to cover up his embarrassment. He growled into his gag.

"Shh." Thanos pressed his finger against his lips and put Hulk's monstrous cock in his hand. "Quite a toy you've got there."

Thanos admired it. Such an incredible work of nature. Thanos stroked Hulk's cock as he drowned his face in Hulk's swollen, hairy, sweaty, smelly, and above all manly chest. Thanos enjoyed in ecstasy of feeling Hulk's vhest hair on his face, breathing in his smelly, masculine sweat, hearing his distressed heartbeat and tasting the sweat and the nipples.

A smug smile covered Thanos' face when he heard Hulk starting to moan and felt Hulk's cock getting hard. Thanos continued to attack Hulk's nipple with his mouth. He licked around the smooth point and sucked it in, almost giving him anther hickey. Hulk was as hard as Thanos by now and Thanos admired the work he's done. Hulk's cock was thick, big and a little veiny. Just like you'd imagine a cock of a brute like Hulk. Thanos was not disappointed. He stood face to face with Hulk. Hulk looked at him in anticipation. Much to Thanos' satisfaction, the look in his eyes was pleading.

"I see you stopped struggling." Thanos playfully said to him. Hulk shook his head, as if his mind wandered away for a second, and continued to struggle, just not as eagerly as before.

"Let's see how you handle electricity." Thanos said as he reached for a small machine with electrodes. He attached one to each of Hulk's testicles and put a tube inside his dick. Hulk screamed in pain into his gag, much to Thanos' satisfaction.

After that, he attached small, hollow tubes to each of his nipples. Hulk widened his eyes in pain when the uncomfortably hot tubes mercilessly sucked his nipples like vacuums. He felt like his nipples were burning up. Hulk screamed in his gag once again, but only muffled sounds were heard. He pulled his arms and legs strongly in all possible directions when suddenly Thanos whispered something into his controller and just like that the chains wrapped around his neck, chest, thighs, abs, cock, balls and biceps, pressing them all tight, almost cutting the skin. They held him so strongly that he could barely move and the only thing left to do for him was screaming into his gag, moving his fit and fists and wiggling his toes, hoping someone would come for help. Or hope that Thanos would have mercy and let him go if his screams sounded painful and desperate enough.

But in a way, he did enjoy it and his cock felt like it would explode. After a little while the electric waves going through his cock felt almost pleasant and he could feel being brought to the edge. By now he got used to his own smell, which just increased. Drops were falling from his forehead, but his whole body was wet. His cock also got a new shade of purple from the chains squeezing it. Hulk was more frustrated than ever. He wanted to climax, but he couldn't even move.

Then the electricity stopped.

"I've teased you enough." Thanos said and removed the tubes and the electrodes. Hulk let out a sigh of relief, but the chains still held him just as tight. "But you'll have to satisfy me first." Thanos continued and whispered into his controller yet again.

Hulk felt the chains letting go a little, but turning him around. Thanos enjoyed the view. Such a strong brute not used to being the weaker one encounters something that controls him with incredible ease. The chains on Hulk's wrists and biceps remained, but now they were pressed against the cold ground and he was lying there. The chains around his neck, cock and balls were removed, but one big chain caught his torso and tied it to the ground. Only one, but strong just enough. The chains remained on his ankles, but also caught his knees, lift them up and spread his legs. When Hulk realized what was going to happen, he once again started to struggle wildly, but unsuccessfully. Thanos liked that. He didn't want Hulk to give in just yet. He liked when it was wild. It was more fun.

Thanos lied down against Hulk's body. After kissing his muzzled mouth, Thanos leaned forward to slap Hulk's face with his dick and stroke it over his head. There were still muffled noises of protest coming from Hulk while Thanos forced him to smell his nutsack.

"Still resisting?" Thanos asked. "Let's see how you like this then." He said as he sat with his meaty, tight ass on Hulk's face. At this point, Hulk could make no sound and he could only wave his tied legs around. After around 30 seconds, Thanos removed his ass from Hulk's face and got up. Hulk breathed in with his nose like it was his first time breathing.

"Are you gonna be a good boy now?" Thanos threatened. Hulk nodded and calmed down.

Thanos continued to lower down Hulk's divine body, running his hand through Hulk's body hair. Eventually, Thanos came to Hulk's monstrosity of a cock.

"Let's taste this." Thanos said as he slided his mouth down Hulk's dick. Hulk moaned in pleasure. Thanos continued to suck on his cock and when he let go, Hulk grunted loudly in frustration. Thanos went back to Hulk's feet, hanging in the air.

"I almost forgot about these." He smiled and pressed the sole of Hulk's right foot on his face, breathing in the wild, musky smell. Thanos licked the foot from the heel to the toes and sucked every toe, gently biting the toe-nails. Hulk continued to moan. Any kind of physical touch was enough to give him pleasure at this point.

"Lift him up." Thanos said into the controller. Hulk's arms went upwards first and soon his whole body was hanging. His legs remained in the same position. When Thanos stood up, his cock was right near Hulk's butthole.

Before he dived with his cock in Hulk's tight hole, he stood there for a second to cherish the moment. He did it. He tamed the beast. He turned him into his pet. Slave to his pleasure. He stopped struggling and now he just wanted Thanos to give him pleasure. First, however, he smacked both of Hulk's ass cheeks with both of his hands, grabbing, squeezing and pinching the two giant lobs of meat. This aroused him, so he dicided he would give the Goliath a good beating before the big finish. He walked to the table and came back to Hulk with a flogger and a paddle.

His cock leaked pre-cum when he heard Hulk's loud breathing and his chest going up and down. But he had to get this done first. He smacked Hulk's ass with the paddle and Hulk grunted loudly. After a few more strikes, Hulk moaned louder and louder and he felt his ass cheeks burning up as they turned red. Thanos then took a flogger and whooped Hulk's chest and abs. Hulk grunted, growled, moaned and struggled. He just wanted a release and now his torso had reddish streaks on it.

Thanos finally stopped and Hulk became submissive again, waiting for Thanos' thick, purple dick to fill his tight hole. Thanos spit on his palm to wet his cock, but soon realized all that sweat on Hulk even covered his hole, so it wasn't all that necessary to wet it.

Hulk felt a massive cock widening his hole and sliding into his ass. Thanos let out a moan. Hulk was so tight and warm. Thanos pushed harder and came in completely while sweat poured off of Hulk as he screamed into the muzzle looking like his eyeballs would pop out. As Thanos got in and out, he stroked Hulk's fat, swollen cock. They moaned together, horny and dirty.

Finally, they both climaxed. The explosion of cum filled Hulk's ass while his own cum busted out of his cock right on his face and chest. He screamed and shook. Finally, he relaxed, taking deep breaths through his nose. Thanos grunted and pulled his wet cock out, already half hanging. They both felt like their entire bodies got drained, not just their cocks. Even though he was still hanging, Hulk fell asleep in about three minutes. He didn't even notice Thanos smugly pissing over his face and torso. He just snored.

Thanos finally took Hulk's gag off and untied him from his web. When he untied him, Thanos caught Hulk in his arms and carried him out of the room. Hulk woke up a little a few times, but quickly fell asleep again. Thanos carried him to the pool in another room with a view to the outer space, dived with him for a second and immediately got out. They got wild and dirty, but now he wanted them to be clean. He carried him to the training room and laid him on the mat there. He left a pair of training pants next to him. He prepared to leave, but he took one more look at him. He saw how chains left the marks on his skin, so he came back to him and massaged his feet. He pressed them and squeezed them to get the blood flowing. Hulk woke up for a second and seemed to have seen what Thanos was doing, but fell back asleep anyway.

Afterwards, Thanos went to his room and fell asleep thinking of Hulk.

Thanos woke up and immediately got up and put another armor on. Then he ran to the locked training room where he left Hulk.

There, he opened the door, ready for a fight. But he saw something else. In front of him, Hulk was standing in a soldier position, with his hands behind his back and lifted chest.

"Master." He said and kneeled.


End file.
